Insert COOL Title HERE You Wish
by OneKimikoNeko447
Summary: So Basically this is a totally LONG sob story about how harry is abused and then comes into his creature inheritance only to find out he's some super rare creature that barely exist and has multiple mates Full Summary insider so read it. and this just the teaser


Insert COOL Title HERE….. You Wish …. Well You Deserve- yeah thats the title don't hate

* * *

So Basically this is a totally (LONG) sob story about how harry is abused and then comes into his creature inheritance only to find out he's some super rare creature that barely exist and has multiple mates. Mates that either hate his living guts or want him dead or hate him and want him dead after a lengthy torture session….. so basically nothing u haven't read before here's the catch harry grew up knowing what here was and here's catch 2 harry has two super cool OC's (Mary-sues) who will kick anyone's arse for him…. Still not impressed I see well how about the creature is harry is something that everyone in Britain… Hell the whole Wizarding even Muggle world would just about kill to have their hands on …. Why because anyone that controls harry controls the universe …. Bet I got your attention now…. Now to keep it here's a preview.

* * *

*warning* I cannot be held responsible for any nosebleeds, murderous intent, sudden uncontrolled desires, fainting, damages to yourself of your computer or mobile devices due to infrequent updates and horrible grammar.

Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN any of the harry potter characters….. If I did ….. Let's just day the story would not be suitable for ages under 18

* * *

'Thought process'

"That thing you do with your mouth and NO not that thing"

* * *

Harry woke on the eve of his 17th birthday sore and irritable 'ugh… so not in the mood for anther beating or any of Vernon's BS today', he groaned as he got out of his bed 'Merlin everything hurts', the second his feet hit the floor his shadow began splitting to form two mounds (thing of yugioh final duel when yugi's shadow split then formed yami that's basically what's happening) harry ignored what was happening in favor of going to feed his owl Hedwig. When he had finished feeding Hedwig he let her from her cage she nipped happily at his fingers and flew out the window to stretch her wings after lazily loping around the house a few times she flapped thru the window and landed neatly on Harry's outstretched arm.

By that time the masses had finished growing and in their place stood two winged beings, one male one female, both had deep ebony bat like wing that had razor sharp claws at the tip of each, the male had deep raven locks of hair and coal like eyes to match he was tall 6'5" lightly muscled he wore only a loin cloth that hung loosely at his waist he was the first to speak "happy birthday Harry" a grunt of recognition was all he got it return the male looked at the female who was sitting on the bed. The female winged being was similarly dressed however she had a cloth tightly wrapped around her bosom and a loin cloth that hung loosely at her waist. She had long raven hair paired with friary red eyes, she shrugged her shoulders at the silent question the taller male had asked her and then tried her luck with the daydreaming teen "hey Harry don't be like that today's really important for you your officially a full wizard, your mates can finally mate you and…."

She cut of when Harry spun around and fixed her with a withering glare and started in low and in an almost hiss " yes the day when my power calls out and all magical beings will know and those three will finally know the truth about me but to think that would change anything…." Harry stopped abruptly and fell to the floor and began to weep tears of despair the male being quickly ran to Harry's side and began comforting harry the male being glared spitefully at the female who was looking slightly ashamed the climate in the room dropped even further when a loud rapping came at the door "BOY, GET DOWN STAIRS AND MAKE BREAKFAST YOU HAVE 15 MINS TO FINISH IF YOUR NOT DONE YOU WILL GO WITHOUT FOOD FOR THE NEXT WEEK!" After that the sound of locks being opened filled the deathly quiet room the two beings looked at the teen for a moment before the female spoke up again "Harry….."

she started in cautiously the teen looked at her thru tear streaked eyes she slid off the bed and crawled up to him on all fours when she reached him she bowed her head and moved her hair out of the way bearing her neck to him. The male being gasped in surprise and looked at Harry, Harry looked at the female and took a deep breath then slowly spoke*1 "oriuntur deformes servus vos intelligitur nihil Mali et ideo accipient supplicio non". The female looked at Harry with admiration and then returned with "*2 Tibi gratias ago domino, sed servus tuus Obsecro vos audi hoc servuli rogatu" Harry nodded "Harry allow me to kill you oppressors" the female had now lifted her head and was pleading with her eyes she could not, would not stand by and let those filthy humans hurt harry anymore "…." Harry was for once at a loss he had know the two would do anything for him he just hadn't expected this harry paused and thought for a moment then he began to speak " *3Ventus I…"

* * *

A/N:

*I totally refuse to contiue this story if i feel no one is gonna read it therefor I am setting the totally relistic 2 review must and at least 1 fave come on people if you do that I promise to update this story with the complete FIRST chapter with at least a 2,000 word count not including the A/N's or the Disclamer or Translations by Saturday capice good and for those reading LHOF ummm the next chapter should be out after the next harry potter story that I thought of so umm yeah your gonna be waiting anther good month at least I BLAME SCHOOL AND PLOT BUNNIES!*

Translation:

*1: arise favored servant you meant no harm and therefore shall receive punishment not

*2Thank you master, but your servant beseech you hear this lowly servants request

*3 Wind


End file.
